Pieces Of Me
by Gilmoregirl828
Summary: After years apart, Finn and Rachel run into each other, will they be able to pick up the pieces and overcome all of the obstacles?
1. A run in at the grocery store

**A/N Another new story. Yes I know that I haven't updated my one-shots or posted the sequel to "Find My Daughter" but I thought of this idea and I just had to write it! I will be updating the one shots and hopefully posting the sequel soon. **

Ch.1

Finn Hudson walked up and down the aisles of the grocery store in Brooklyn putting different boxes, bottles, bags and containers of food and drinks into his cart.

"Daddy can we get Ding Dongs?"asked his three-year-old daughter Lauren.

"Sure sweetie!" Finn couldn't help it; his daughter broke him down every time she flashed those big brown eyes. As Lauren ran to the end of the aisle to grab a box of Ding Dongs Finn couldn't help but wonder how his life had turned out. At 26 years old he was the single father of a three year old and how he had struggled for a while to make ends meet while he finished his degree. He and Puck owned a diner now in the city, something that he never thought they would do. It paid well but sometimes he wouldn't get home until late. Kurt was always willing to watch her and sometimes she would go to Quinn and Puck's to play with their kids. But, other than the rare late night, Finn loved his job. He loved cooking, and taking care of the place. He had such a feeling of pride about their diner, they had done it all on their own with their families constant support.

"I gots the Ding Dongs daddy!" said Lauren as she placed them in their cart. Lauren looked exactly like Finn she had his hair color, light complexion and that lopsided grin.

"Daddy, daddy look free cookies!" exclaimed Lauren as she ran on over to where the samples were. Finn chuckled at his daughter; she always kept him on his toes!

As Lauren finished her cookie, she began running towards her dad, her long wavy brown hair following her, as she continued to run she didn't notice a young woman turning into an aisle, she crashed into the woman with a big "oomph."

The woman immediately looked down at the small child and smiled at her, she was an adorable little girl!

"Hi sweetie!" she said as looked down at Lauren, who gave her a lopsided smile that the woman found so framiliar.

"Lauren!" yelled Finn as he ran to his daughter, pushing his cart along with him.

"Lauren are you okay?"

"I'm fine daddy."

"Okay, now tell the lady that you are sorry."

"I'm sorry that I bumped into you."

"Good. Look I'm so sorry fo-" Finn suddenly stopped talking as he looked at the woman in front of him. It was none other than Rachel Berry. He hadn't seen her since they broke up when they were 21.

"Hi Rachel." he managed to get out while he took in her appearance.

"Hello Finn."

Both stood there in an awkward silence the other not really sure of what to say.

"So how have you been Rachel?"

"Pretty good, you?"

"Good, I own a diner now with Puck."

"Really that's awesome Finn!"

"Thanks, so I heard through the grapevine that you're an actress now."

"You heard right. Nothing big yet but it's still something. So is this your daughter?"

"Yup this is Lauren Grace Hudson."

"I just turned thwee!"she said as she held up three fingers.

"Well aren't you a big girl!"

"Hey Rach, you know it's been a while, why don't you come to the diner tonight if you're free, we can have some coffee or something and catch up."

"That sounds good. I'm free tonight after 7."

"Okay! It's called The City Diner. It's right by Café Lalo."

"Alright I guess I'll see you later tonight?"

"Yep, can't wait!"

As they went their separate ways, Finn was reeling in what had just happened. He had just ran into Rachel Berry and he was going to see her tonight!

**So what will come of their meeting? Don't know how long this will be yet. So what did you guys think? Comments and criticisms are always appreciated!**

Thanks for reading!

Gilmoregirl828


	2. Secrets Revealed part 1

**A/N Thanks for all of your support! Still don't know how long this will be yet. **

Ch.2

As Rachel was walking towards the diner, she couldn't help but think about her run-in with Finn today. They might have broken up years ago but there will still sparks between them when they looked into each others eyes. It was undeniable, that she still had feelings for him, but she highly doubted that he would ever know of them. He had a daughter and he was probably married, engaged or in a serious relationship with Lauren's mother. As the diner came into view, Rachel stopped and took it all in. It had a sort of 50's style feel with a modern twist. She walked into the diner, coming face to face with Noah Puckerman for the first time in five years.

"Noah?"

"Well what do you know, it's Rachel Berry."

"Hello Noah. It's been a while."

"It's been five years Berry." He said as he made his way over to her from behind the counter. Rachel enveloped him in a hug the second he reached her.

"Is Finn around?" she asked as she broke away from the hug.

"He should be, hold on. Hey finnessa you have a visitor!"

Rachel giggled at the old nickname, some things just never change.

Finn came out from the kitchen gabbing a paper towel on the way to dry his wet hands. When he saw Rachel, he stopped, he didn't know if she would actually come.

"Can you believe it man, look who is back after all of this time!"

"Hey Rach, let me take you to a table." He said as he led her to a nearby table.

"I'll be right back 'kay I just have to check on something."

"Okay."

When Finn stepped into the kitchen he was stopped almost immediately by Puck.

"Can you believe it man, Berry is back! This is your chance bro, you can get her back. Hey you might even get lucky tonight if you play it right."

"That is the farthest thing from my mind man. I just invited her here for coffee so we can catch up."

"Wait, you invited her here? Where did you see her?"

"At the grocery store. Lauren literally ran into her."

"Finn this is perfect, you could finally get her back and give Lauren a mom. I saw how you two were looking at each other back there, those feelings are still there man."

"Well, look who has gotten all Mr. softie."

"Getting married and having kids changed everything!"

'I know, but it's just different hearing you actually say it."

"Okay man. Now get back out there, she's waiting!"

Finn grinned at his best friend as he walked back out to the dining area, grabbing a pot of coffee and two mugs on the way.

"Hey, sorry for that little delay, I had something to take care of."

"It's okay Finn." she said as she looked up at him, unclasping her hands to take the cup of coffee that Finn was handing to her.

"So," Finn got started after he got situated "what's up with you?"

"Well, I've lived in Brooklyn since graduating from college. I've been working on some off-Broadway shows. I actually have an audition tomorrow for "The Fantasticks."

"That's great Rach."

"It's not much but it pays the bills."

"Hey, you'll make it to Broadway, I know it!" he said taking her hand in his.

"So what about you." she asked, not letting go of his hand, loving the feeling of his hand in hers.

"Well, I opened the diner with Puck about a year and a half ago. Before that I was trying to finish my degree and I was working at restaurants. Then Lauren came along three years ago and I was trying to work, go to school, get the restaurant launched and take care of Lauren. Speaking of Lauren there she is!"

Rachel turned her head to see the little three-year-old walk in with a blonde woman who had two other children with her.

"Daddy!" screamed Lauren as she ran towards Finn.

"Hey princess."

"Hello again!" said Lauren as she waved at Rachel.

"Hi Lauren!"

"Hey Finn!" came the voice of the blonde haired woman as she made her way towards them.

"Hey!" he said getting up to hug her.

"Is this her mother?" Rachel thought to herself as she tried to get a glimpse of the blonde woman.

The woman turned around and immediately pulled Rachel into a hug. It was Quinn Fabray.

"Rachel! Oh my goodness it's been ages!" said Quinn excitedly while hugging Rachel.

"It's good to see you too Quinn!"

"Oh, Rachel I want you to meet my kids. This is Miranda and this is Cole." she said as she pointed to a shy looking three year old and a baby in a stroller.

"They're my cousins right Aunt Quinnie?"

"That's right little munchkin!"

Realization hit Rachel; she remembered that Puck and Quinn had gotten married a while back. So Lauren wasn't her's. She looked to Finn's ring finger and found it empty.

"Maybe he's a single dad." she thought to herself.

Finn and Rachel spent the rest of the night at the diner with Puck, Quinn and the kids. As much as she had wanted to talk with Finn it was fun to be with her old friends again. She had missed so much in their lives.

As they left the diner that night, Finn insisted that Rachel come back with him and Lauren because they lived within a few blocks of the other. As she walked into his house she took in her surroundings while Finn put Lauren in bed. There were pictures of Lauren and Finn everywhere but there were none of any woman that could possibly be Lauren's mom.

Finn entered the living to find Rachel staring at the pictures on a shelf.

"She's something else." he said as pointed to a picture of Lauren at a carnival with her face painted.

"She is at that. You know Finn, she looks just like you."

"She might look like me but her mother is definitely in there."

Finn, remembering that Rachel didn't know who Lauren's mother added;

"Lauren's mom isn't part of her life." He explained as he sat down on the couch, Rachel following his actions.

"It's okay Finn, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I want to, I haven't really talked about it since it happened, it'll be good for me to talk about it."

Rachel took his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Finn looked over towards Rachel, took a deep breath than everything just came out.

"A few months after we broke up, I met this girl in a bookstore named Jillian. I think I fell for her when I first saw her, she had this sort of persona about her that drew me to her and she was funny. When I went up to talk to her, she was so kind and we decided to out for coffee. We started dating pretty steadily after that. Jillian was always full of life,Lauren is the same way. She was always cracking jokes. About a year after we started dating, she told me that she was pregnant. I was so excited at first you know I mean we were having a baby. She kept pushing me for a proposal throughout the pregnancy but I wasn't ready for that yet. She was never really happy when she was pregnant and I thought that it was just her hormones you know. After she gave birth to Lauren I thought that she would change but she didn't. She was always complaining about not getting enough sleep or dirty diapers, having to always keep an eye on her and that she could never go out anymore. Then one morning when I woke up to change Lauren I saw her side of the bed empty. After I changed Lauren I found a note in our room. Jillian had left after I had fallen asleep that night. She said that she couldn't handle taking care of a baby. She said that she didn't want to see Lauren or me again. I looked for her for a weeks then I realized that she was never coming back. Once I accepted that I realized that we just weren't right for each other, maybe I wasn't over you." Finn looked over at Rachel, noticing the shock in her eyes.

"Oh shit I didn't just tell her that I wasn't over her did I?" he thought to himself.

He looked down at his hand and saw that he was squeezing Rachel's hand tightly. After he let go of her hand, Rachel enveloped him in a warm friendly hug.

"It's okay Finn. I can't fathom why she would walk out on Lauren, that's her loss. She's missing out on raising a wonderful child."

As Rachel got up to leave, after telling Finn that she would stop by tomorrow she thought to herself: "Finn had the courage to tell me about Lauren's mom. I should have the courage to tell him about my painful secret."

**So now we all know who Lauren's mom is! This won't be the first and only time we hear about her. What is Rachel's secret? Comments and criticisms are always appreciated!**

Thanks for reading!

Gilmoregirl828


	3. Secrets Revealed part 2

Ch.3

Finn slowly closed the front door as Rachel left. He was still reeling from the day's events. He runs into Rachel at the supermarket, meets her for coffee, brings her back home and he tells her about Jillian oh lets not forget that he practically told her that he still isn't over her all within a few hours. It was true, he really wasn't over her it just took him a while to figure it out.

As Rachel made her way back home she couldn't stop thinking about today. All it took was seeing him once to bring back all of those old feelings. She knew that she wanted to tell Finn about her past and the awful incident, that brought something wonderful into her life. Finn opened up to her and told her about his painful past with Jillian, he trusted her and she trusted him. As she walked in to her apartment she fell on to the couch, sitting on a stuffed toy in the process. She looked around her apartment; there were pictures of her and her two-year-old son Chris adorning the walls and shelves. He was the only thing good that came out of that awful night. Chris was her pride and joy. Rachel looked over to the digital clock seeing how late it was she retreated to her room. She had an audition tomorrow morning and she had to go to the airport to meet Chris and her dads. He had been Lima with them for the past week. Rachel missed her son terribly but she hadn't old Finn about him yet. She hadn't been ready to talk about it but now she was. Finn had been completely open about Jillian and if she wanted a friendship with him and possibly something more she needed to be honest with him and tell him about what happened sooner rather than later. She was scared to say the least, not about telling him that she had a son, but how her son came into the world. Rachel soon fell into a deep sleep, anticipating tomorrow and what will come.

Rachel made her way to the airport with a bit of bounce in her step she had nailed her audition earlier that morning and she had been told that she had a good chance of landing the role of Luisa. She was also excited to see her son, she hadn't seen him in a week and Rachel missed him terribly. Once she reached the gate she found a seat to wait for a bit. Once the announcer had announced that her dads and Chris's plane hand landed she stood up to look for them. It didn't take long for her to spot them. She recognized Chris's chocolate brown curls as he walked in between her dads.

"Mommy!" Chris exclaimed as he noticed Rachel as he ran over to hug her.

"Hey buddy! I missed you!"

"I missed you too mommy! I had fun wif Grandpa and Pop-Pop!"

"Hi sweetie." said her dads as they made their way towards her, each of them giving her a warm hug.

"Hi dad and daddy!"

"How did the audition go today?" asked Hiram as they made their way towards the exit.

"It went really well. They should be calling me sometime tomorrow to tell me if I got it or not."

On the way home Chris told Rachel about all of the fun things that he did with her dads in Lima.

"And then we colored, and we went to the park and watched movies…"

It went on like that the rest of the ride. Once they reached her house, her dads announced that they had to go take of something and that they would be back later in the night.

After they left Rachel remembered her promise to Finn. She looked at the clock realizing that he's probably at the diner now.

"Well, I can go see him there. Chris would love it there!" Rachel thought to herself

A little bit later, Rachel and Chris were walking towards the subway station when she heard someone call her name.

"Rachel!"

Rachel looked up to see Finn on the front step of his house. She remembered that she had to pass by his house to get to the station.

"Hi Finn!"

"Where are you off too?" he asked as walked on over to her.

"Actually we were on our way to the diner to see you." she said

It was then that Finn noticed Chris, who was clutching on to Rachel's hand like his life depended on it.

"Who's this handsome little guy?" asked Finn as he knelt down to Chris's height.

"This is my son Chris."

"Hi Chris. I'm Finn."

Chris buried his head in Rachel's leg, too shy to say anything.

"Can you say hello to Finn Chris?"

"Hello." He said quietly as he turned his face to look at Finn.

"I'm Chwistopher Wiam Berry."

"Christopher Liam. That's a nice name."

"Fhank You."

"Do you guys want to come in or something? I don't have to go to the diner tonight and Lauren would love to have someone to play with for a bit?"

"That sounds wonderful Finn."

Finn led his guests into his home while calling Laurens name.

"Lauren. Lauren!"

"Yea daddy?"

"Come down here. I have someone that you would like to meet."

"Hi Rachel!" said Lauren as she made her way down the stairs.

"Whose that?" she asked pointing to Chris

"Lauren this is Rachel's son Chris. He's two. He's going to play with you while Rachel and I talk okay baby?"

Lauren's face had lit up at the sound of playmate for a bit. Outside of her few friends from daycare, Miranda and occasionally baby Cole, she really didn't have many people to play with at home. She immediately reached for his hand and led him to her playroom.

Once they had made sure that the two of them were settled Finn and Rachel made their way into the living room.

"Chris looks a lot like you.," said Finn

"Thanks."

"Is he like his dad in any way?"

"Well, I really don't know. Seeing as I don't know who his dad is."

Rachel saw the look on Finn's face and immediately continued.

"I didn't tell you about Chris last night because I wasn't ready to discuss it. His conception isn't exactly the easiest thing to talk about."

"Rach, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to. I know that this must be a hard subject for you."

"No Finn, I want to tell you. You opened up to me last night and now I'm ready to be open and honest with you."

"Okay."

"Well a few years ago I was walking home from the subway. It was late and dark out and I have to admit I was a little scared. I was almost to my apartment when this group of guys jumped out at me. I tried to keep on walking but they stopped me. They threw me to the ground and they hit me and raped me." By now Rachel was in tears as she thought back to that night. Finn, who was holding her hand, wrapped her in his arms as she continued with her story.

"They left me there and I couldn't move for a while. A few weeks later I found out that I was pregnant. It just kills me to think that one of those monsters is the father of my child. Anyway, almost a year after Chris was born, I moved into an apartment with Jesse. We had gotten back together and things were going great. Then one night he just changed. He started beating me and abusing me, I would've left earlier but I was too scared too. Then one day, I got the courage to leave. I packed up all of our things I came here. Jesse hasn't found where I am but I know he will. I'm scared Finn." Said Rachel as she cried into his chest while he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

As he comforted Rachel, Finn thought about how they both have had painful experiences but they would work through them together and come out stronger, hopefully as something more than just friends!

**So a little angst for you guys. Don't worry the plot will pick up. So Rachel has a son. This was a plot twist that I wasn't even thinking of putting in till a little while ago, so I hope that it all flows! Don't forget to check out my blog and twitter! Links are on my profile page! Comments and criticisms are always appreciated! Enjoy the premier of Glee! I'm SOOOOOOO excited!**

Thanks for reading!

Gilmoregirl828


	4. The Elephant in the Room

**A/N:I know that it has been a while since I updated a combination of work plus a writers block for this chapter made it hard to update earlier. Updates will become more frequent now that I've gotten past this chapter. This may seem a bit like a filler chapter but it helps move the story along. So who loved the season premiere of Glee! That finchel moment was awesome! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I do own Chris and Lauren (just realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer up for the other chapters)

Ch.4

As Finn comforted Rachel, all he could think about was getting his hands on Jesse St. James and those guys that attacked her that one night. He wasn't surprised at all that she and had gotten back together. He knew that after they broke up that there was a good chance that she would run into him and fall under his spell once again. He just didn't expect him to treat her the way he did. No one and he means no one will lay a hand on Rachel like that ever again.

"Shh,shh Rach. It's okay I'm here he won't hurt you again I promise."

"Finn, he will find me and Chris and I just can't even fathom what he will do to you."

"Rach, I'll handle don't worry, I will personally make sure that he doesn't come near you or Chris. If he dares to touch a hair on you or Chris's head he will regret it."

"Thank you Finn."

"Now as for making sure he doesn't find you-" Said Finn as he looked at Rachel "you and Chris can move in with me and Lauren. I have an extra two bedrooms. I won't have your name listed in the phonebook so he won't be able to find you."

"Are you sure about this Finn. I don't want to inconvenience you and Chris and I can just continue living in our apartment."

"I won't have it Rach. What if he comes one night and you have no one to protect you?"

"I can protect myself Finn."

"No offense Rach but from the scars that I can see he does some damage. I would just feel better if you and Chris stayed here. Plus it's a good neighborhood here. Chris could go to daycare with Lauren and we can work out a schedule of who watches them and when. Please Rach."

"Daddy!" yelled Lauren as she came galloping into the room.

"What is it Lauren?"

"Can Rachel and Chris stay for dinner? Chris and I are having fun playing."

"They can sweetie, if they want too."

"Okay, I wanna play wif Chris some more. Daddy I wanna a little brother or sister like Cole is Miranda's little brother. Than I can have someone to play with all the time at home, and since Chris is a boy he can be the prince or the superhero."

"Well you and Chris can go back and play while I start dinner okay?"

"Okay daddy."

After Lauren ran downstairs Finn turned back to Rachel.

"So do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I would love to Finn."

Finn took Rachel's hand and helped her up, and led her into the kitchen in search of something to make for dinner. Opening the refrigerator as well as the cabinets the two found nothing that would suffice for a meal.

"I haven't gone grocery shopping this week. Why don't we all just go to the dinner for dinner instead."

"That sounds good."

An hour later the four of them were sitting in a booth at The City Diner. Finn and Rachel spent a lot of time observing Lauren and Chris who were coloring and doing the puzzles together on their kiddie menus.

"I can't believe how well they are getting along." whispered Finn to Rachel.

"I think it's adorable."

They observed the two kids for a while, not really saying anything to the other, trying to avoid discussing Finn's idea of her and Chris moving in to his two spare bedrooms. She was fine really, she had a nice place a few blocks away from Finn's and she made sure that her name was not printed in the phonebook. Although she truly admired Finn's kindness and protectiveness she was also afraid of what could possibly happen. What if they started dating again and then break up again? She knew that if she wanted this friendship to work and possibly turn into something else she needed to take things slow. Jesse had no clue where she was and Chris even went to a different daycare. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Lauren zooming past her with Chris following her to the little arcade machines.

"She's a fast runner." Rachel commented

"That's pretty much the only thing that she and Jillian have in common. They're both runners in different ways. Lauren literally, but Jillian runs when she can't handle something."

"I know that it must be hard on you without her."

"Not really. I know that it probably just didn't sound like that but it's true. If I ever see her again I only have one thing to say to her. That she missed out on knowing her daughter."

Their food came out shortly after that and once they were done eating they got up and made their way towards the exit.

"Look, Finn I know that you wanted me and Chris to move in with you but right now were fine, really."

"It's okay I get it. I know I was pushing it a little while ago. But the offer is always there if you need it."

"Thanks Finn." said Rachel as the two embraced

A little bit later Rachel and Chris made their way up the stairs towards their apartment. As she opened the door who she saw on the other side made her want to scream and run.

"Hello Rachel long time no see."

**So who was waiting for Rachel? Don't worry the plot will pick up in the next chapter. Sorry again for the delay in the update and the shortness of the chapter. Don't forget to check out my blog and twitter. Links are on my profile. Reviews are always appreciated.**

Thanks for reading!

Gilmoregirl828


	5. He's Back

**A/N:So I'm going to try to update every few days now but it might vary depending on how busy I get.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but one can dream!

Ch.5

"Jesse, what are you doing here? How did you even get in here!" Rachel was shaking, the last time that she had seen Jesse he had been drunk and angry and he had hit her hard. He almost went after Chris that night but Rachel had stopped him. No one was going to lay a hand on her son. She looked down at Chris who was hiding behind Rachel's legs, clutching her hand with watery eyes. Jesse had been nice to him at first but his few memories of Jesse had been of him yelling at him or his mom. Thankfully Rachel left their shared apartment a few months ago, removing Chris from that hostile environment.

"Oh don't worry Rach. It took a while but through some people I found out where you were, then I had to convince that strict landlord of yours to let me in." said Jesse with an evil grin on his face.

"Well please leave before I get angry. You aren't welcome here."

"I'm not leaving unless you and that kid come with me."

"Absolutely not. I'm not going anywhere with you. We're done Jesse DONE!"

Jesse's face turned into a look of pure fury and he started to storm over towards Rachel causing Chris to burst into tears.

"Go to room sweetie." Said Rachel to Chris in a soothing tone.

Once the toddler had reached his room, Jesse whipped his head around and slapped Rachel across the face throwing her to the ground.

"If you don't come with me, than I'll make you remember how you got all of those scars." he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not going with you, what part of that don't you understand."

"Oh yes you are." he said as he grabbed on to her wrist squeezing it, digging his nails into her soft skin.

Rachel whimpered at the pain but quickly put a brave face on.

Jesse upset that Rachel wasn't complying with him slapped her across the face again, letting go of her wrist as her upper body fell to the ground again; kicking her legs after her body had landed. He kept on kicking her harder and harder cursing at her his voice getting louder and louder with each kick and slap. He was unaware that the neighbors below heard what he was saying and had alerted the landlord. As they neighbors and landlord hurried to Rachel's apartment they heard Rachel's shrieks and moans got louder as well as Jesse's voice. When they swung the door open they were appalled to see a hurt and terrified Rachel on the ground, while Jesse who didn't notice the people standing in the doorway smashed Rachel's right hand against a glass china hutch, sending bits and pieces of glass flying all over the place.

Immediately the landlord, Tom ran up to Jesse and grabbed his arms while nodding at the couple from the floor below to contact the authorities. As the man, Fritz dialed the number on his phone, his wife Sophie went over to Rachel and gathered her in her arms comforting her. The cops arrived a few minutes later armed with guns and arrested Jesse on the spot, promising Rachel that she would never see him again. She would never forget the spiteful look he gave her as the cops led him downstairs to the patrol car.

"Thank you so much!" said Rachel through her tears as she looked over at the three people who had rescued her. Tom was now holding a terrified Chris and Fritz and Sophie were tending to Rachel's hand and numerous other bruises, including a bloody nose as well as the glass on the floor.

"Sweetie we're just glad that you are safe, you could have been killed tonight. But first is there someone that we can contact for you. You'll need to see a doctor for these bruises." Said Sophie

With her good hand Rachel took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Finn's home phone number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Finn, it's me."

"Hi Rach! Is everything okay? You sound frightened."

"Finn can you come to my apartment, I put the address on the pad of paper by your phone. Jesse came by he-" Rachel didn't get a chance to say anymore because the next thing she heard was; "I'll be right there." Said Finn as he slammed the phone down grabbing the pad of paper with her address on it his keys and Lauren.

He stormed out of his house with an angry look on his face. He was going to get that bastard for coming near Rachel. It seemed as if his feet couldn't carry him there fast enough. When he got to her complex, he and Lauren ran up the stairs and raced to her door. When he opened the door the sight in front of him was terrifying. There was glass everywhere, Rachel was on the ground with her right hand wrapped up, her nose was bleeding and she had cuts and bruises going up and down her arms. There was a man holding onto a bawling Chris while two other people were tending to Rachel as well as the glass on the floor. Finn picked Lauren up immediately not wanting her to hurt herself on the shards of glass on the floor.

"Rachel what happened to you?" he asked as he ran over to her as fast as he could.

Rachel looked over at Lauren than to Chris, Finn got the message that she didn't want the kids to hear about what had just happened.

"Hey Laur, why don't you and Chris go play in his room?" asked Finn

"Okay daddy." Said Lauren as Finn walked over to Tom and took Chris and carried them both to Chris' room.

Once he came back into the room he was by Rachel's side immediately.

"Rach, what happened?"

Rachel took a deep breath and began to retell what had happened only a mere hour ago. Every now and then she stop and cry and when needed Sophie stepped in and recounted what she saw until Rachel was up to speaking again. The whole time, Finn was clenching his fists his face turning into one of pure anger as he heard what Jesse had done to Rachel.

"I'm going to get him for what this."

"Now slow down there tiger." said Rachel trying to lighten the mood a bit. "They arrested him."

"At least he's behind bars, now Rach we better get you to the hospital to get that hand checked out."

"I know, lets get going."

"Fritz and I will be happy to watch the kids for you guys if you like?"

"That would be extremely helpful. Thank you Sophie. Oh I forgot to introduce you all. Everyone this is my friend Finn. Finn this is my landlord Tom and my neighbors on the floor below Fritz and Sophie."

"Nice to meet you." said Finn

"Go on to the hospital you two, we'll stay and watch the kids." Said Fritz as he ushered the two out the door.

The drive to the hospital was silent. Rachel just stared out the window with tears streaming down her face not wanting to talk about what had just happened. When they got to the hospital, Finn never let go of her. He listened to what the doctor had to say while Rachel's hand was being bandaged up. When they left the hospital was feeling and looked much better. She was still a bit shaken but that was expected because after all she had gone through a terrifying experience today.

"Rach, I think that you and Chris should move in with me. After what happened tonight I think it's in your best interests." asked Finn on the way back to Rachel's apartment.

This time it didn't take much thinking, Rachel knew her answer already.

"I would love to Finn. I'll just get some of our essentials tonight and come back tomorrow for the rest of our things."

Finn couldn't help but smile as he reached over and took her hand in his.

When they got back to her apartment Rachel went and gathered some of her and Chris' things.

"You know they're going to want her to testify against him." said Fritz

"I know and they sure will get a testimony."

Rachel returned a few minutes later with a few suitcases and duffel bags. Sophie followed her with the kids in tow. Fritz helped them load the bags in the car while Sophie and Finn put the kids in the car. After countless thank yous and promises to be in touch soon they were on their way home. When they reached Finn's apartment they put the kids to bed and Finn showed Rachel her room. As he was about to crawl into bed he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Finn?"

"Rachel?"

"May I come in?"

"Of course."

"I'm scared Finn." Said Rachel as she made her way into the room.

"Come here." he said as she opened his arms

Rachel melted into his embrace as he layed down on the bed.

"You want to sleep here tonight?" asked Finn

"Yes." said Rachel as she snuggled into his embrace sleep quickly taking over her with Finn smiling down at her.

**Fast update! So a lot of angst here but it will get lighter. Reviews are always welcome.**

Thanks for reading!

Gilmoregirl828


	6. Finally!

**A/N So I know that it's been ages since I last updated but once again I was bogged down with work and all. Updates may become weekly but I'll try to update more often.**

Ch.6

As the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months Finn and Rachel had settled into a routine around the house. Finn would take Lauren and Chris to daycare and Rachel would do the pickups. It had been about three months since Jesse's attack and Rachel was still scared about what had happened. She had started sleeping in her own room but more and more often she had found herself in Finn's bed with his arms wrapped around her.

It had become harder and harder for the two of them to avoid the string feelings that they had for each other that were growing everyday. Finn had been wanting to ask her out for a while now but he couldn't think of the right words to say.

"Daddy, are you gonna ask Rachel out like you said you would? I really like her."

"I will sweetie."

"When?"

"When the time is right Laur."

"You should ask her soon daddy."

"I will Laur I promise."

"Really soon?"

"Really soon."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear!"

Rachel stared out the window in the kitchen; Finn had been acting strange lately. Every time they were alone he tried to ask her something but he always stopped and would say "never mind" and rush out of the room. She's been wondering what he's wanted to say to her hoping that he was trying to ask her out. She likes Finn, she _really_ likes him and it was getting harder and harder to hide her feelings from him anymore. Rachel was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps heading towards the kitchen.

"Hey Rach."said Finn as he entered the kitchen.

"Hi Finn what's up? Something on your mind?"

"Not really. I just wanted to ask you something."he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm all ears Finn."

"Well I was uh, well I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. Just the two of us. Dinner a movie maybe?"

Rachel put a small smile on her face when inside she was ecstatic. She felt like that sixteen year-old girl again! What she really wanted to do was jump in his arms and say "yes" she knew that she needed to remain calm.

"I would love to Finn!" she said unable to contain her enthusiasim anymore.

"Great well I'll call my mom and see if she can watch the kids. Is seven o'clock okay?"

"Sounds great Finn."

Finn walked upstairs to his room, well it was pretty much his and Rachel's room he couldn't help but let a huge grin spread across his face. He had asked Rachel out again and she had said yes. Call it superstition but Finn had a feeling that this was the start of his life with Rachel the woman who he was certain that he was going to marry and settle down with. He grabbed his phone once he reached his room and called his mom who was more than happy to watch the kids, telling him "Finally you two are getting together again!"

After Finn left the kitchen Rachel let out a little squeal. This was finally happening, she and Finn were going to go out and hopefully rekindle the flame that she knew was still there between the two of them.

By seven o'clock Rachel was fixing her hair in her bedroom wanting to make sure that she looked perfect for tonight.

"Rachel my daddy wants to know if you are ready to go yet.," asked Lauren from the hallway.

"I'm just about ready Laur."

"Can Chris and I come in Rachel?"

"Sure."

Within seconds Lauren had flung open the door and came bounding in with Chris trying his best to keep up with her.

"Wow Rachel you look pwetty!"

"Yea mommy!"

"Ahh thank you you two!"

When Rachel walked down the stairs Finn's mouth dropped! She was wearing a simple light blue dress that hugged her curves with pair low heels.

"Wow Rach, you look amazing!"

"I can say the same for you!"she said while taking in his outfit. He was in a powder blue polo shirt with a pair of white shorts. The two stood there for a while taking in the other's appearance while Carole, Lauren and Chris looked on.

"Why don't you two get going. Have fun tonight!"said Carole as she ushered the two out the door.

Thirty minutes later they were sitting at Langans, an Irish pub right on Broadway, next to the Palace theatre.

"This is really nice Finn."said Rachel as she looked up from her plate.

"I was hoping you would like it."he said as he reached across the table and took her hand in his. Rachel was a bit shocked at first then she relaxed a bit when she realized that their hands still fit together perfectly.

They talked and made jokes throughout the rest of the meal. As they walked out of the restaurant Finn once again reached for her hand. Her face lit up as they walked past the theatres.

"You'll be there one day soon!"

"I hope so."

"This was fun tonight Finn."said Rachel a little bit later as they walked down Broadway.

"We can do it again."

"Like more dates?"

"Yea, more often, pretty steadily."

"Like a couple?"

"Yes."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend Finn Hudson?"

"Well, I'm officially asking you to be my girlfriend. When you think about it Rach, we've been together since you moved in. So will you, Rachel Berry be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Finn!"exclaimed Rachel as she jumped into his arms and planted a kiss on his lips.

"You know, I also want you to officially move in with me and Lauren.," he said as they walked hand in hand to hail a taxi.

"You know I will!"

When they arrived back at the house, it didn't take 2 minutes after Carole left for them to make it to the bedroom, Finn smothering her with kisses the entire way.

The next morning they woke up snuggled together relishing the moment before they had to get up. Later that morning while Rachel was preparing breakfast for Finn and the kids the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this ?"

"This is she."

"Hi I'm Andrew Long from Birney attorneys. I'm calling to ask you if you would be willing to testify against Jesse at his trial."

"May I have sometime to think it over?"

"Sure let me give you my number."

Rachel scribbled his number down before hanging up.

"Who was that?"asked Finn

"It was an attorney, he wants me to testify against Jesse at his trial."

**So once again I'm sooooooo sorry for taking a while to update! Reviews are always welcome!**

Thanks for reading!

Gilmoregirl828


	7. Trials and Pancakes

**A/N I'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating in ages! I've gone through so many revisions for this chapter. It's one of those things when you know where you want the story to go but have a hard time actually getting there!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but one can dream!

Ch.7

"Finn, they want me to testify against Jesse at his trial."

Finn struggled for a few minutes trying to find the right words to say.

"How about you two go play in your playroom for a bit while I finish breakfast okay?" asked Rachel while she took Chris out of his high chair.

"Okay and remember I want extra chocolate in my milk!"

"I'll remember Laur!"

Once the two became occupied with the slew of toys Rachel sat down next to Finn and took his hand in hers.

"You know I'll support you in whatever you choose to do."

"I think I should testify Finn, the judge and jury need to hear what an awful person he truly is. It might bring back some bad memories but I need to do this, I need closure and I want to be able to go to sleep at night knowing that he is not out there wandering around."

"I think you made the right choice Rach."

"Will you come with me to the courthouse when I have to go testify?"

"Of course. How about I finish breakfast while you go call the lawyer."

"Okay, Finn." She replied before giving him a gentle kiss.

As Rachel moved over towards the phone, she grabbed it out of the cradle and turned around only to find Finn running a fork through her pancake batter looking at it with a questioning look on his face. She grinned and as she turned around to dial the number she saw out of the corner of her eye, Finn getting ready to pour her batter into the sink.

"Don't even think about it Finn!" she couldn't help but laugh at the look of defeat on his face!

"Come on Rach! Just this once can we please have the home style pancakes with butter and lots of syrup?"

"Finn, that is organic batter, it's better for them."

"But it doesn't taste as good."

"It will still taste like pancakes Finn I promise. And don't think about accidentally "burning" them and then give them pop tarts, those things have no nutritional value, plus I got rid of all of the ones that you had as well as all of your other packaged sugar snacks."

Finns jaw dropped. She did not just get rid of his pop tarts and snacks! He ran towards the cupboard and threw the doors open. Rachel had indeed gotten rid of everything processed. There were no more Disney fruit snacks, Oreos, Chips Ahoy, chips and all of Laurens-well his Dunkaroos. Nobody gets rid of those Dunkaroos! He should hade seen it coming. Rachel was a healthy eater and he knew that she would check to make sure that it stays this way! Rachel was just finishing her phone call with the lawyer from the firm as he turned around to face her with a shocked look on his face.

"Alright, I'll be there. Thank you, you too." She put the phone back in its cradle and faced Finn with her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong Finn, you look rather shocked."

"Rach, you got rid of Lauren's dunkaroos!

"Yes, I know Finn, those things are just some little graham crackers and a ton of frosting for dipping, and it's loaded with sugar. Besides, don't say that those are Laurens; I know that you eat those all the time, more than she does! Now, if you look in the cupboard you'll see that I replaced most of the processed snacks with healthier, organic options, I did however keep some of your snacks for you to eat."

Finn looked back into the cupboard and noticed that Rachel had kept some of the chips, pretzels and cookies as well as a few jars of non-organic peanut butter and some Nutella.

"See I didn't get rid of everything!" she said moving over to Finn who took her in his arms.

"So, moving on to a different subject, what did the lawyer say?"

Rachel sighed and looked up at him; "He said that in a few days I will go to the courthouse and explain how he treated me during his trial. He said that I could bring you but that you couldn't come in the courtroom with me. He said that once I have testified I can leave."

Finn kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's going to be okay. At least we know that this will be the last that we'll hear from him."

"Is breakfast ready yet?" called Lauren from the playroom. Finn and Rachel's heads snapped up. They had completely forgotten about the meal! They reluctantly broke apart and resumed fixing breakfast.

A little bit later, they served the pancakes and some scrambled eggs to the kids.

"Daddy, are these the organo things again?"

"Yes, Laur they're organic."

"What's that?" asked Chris

"Organic means that it's healthy and good for you." Said Rachel

"Well, I like the ones at the restaurants and the Eggos better." Said Lauren before returning to her meal.

Finn looked over and shot Rachel a smirk and a "take that!" look, while Rachel mustered a grin and rolled her eyes.

A few days later, Rachel was standing over the sink, dishcloth in hand as she washed and dried the dishes that were left from the kids afternoon snack, while a pot of water was simmering on the stovetop. A couple of minutes later, Finn walked into the house and dropped his things off by the staircase before going to hug Rachel from behind.

"Hey babe!"

"Hey, Rach! So what are we making for dinner tonight?" Every night the two made dinner together, it quickly became something that they both looked forward too every night.

"Well-" said Rachel as she turned around in his arms so was facing him and rested her hands on his shoulders. "We are making vegan lasagna tonight."

"Sounds good."

"Hi!" she said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips before returning to her dishwashing. That was a Rachel thing. She would tell him what they were making for dinner and what not then she would kiss him hello.

"I think that we should tell the kids that we're dating now. It's been a few days and they should know."

"Okay."

"You okay Rach, you seem a little dazed?"

"Yeah, I just got a call from the law firm today. I need to go testify in two days."

"You gonna be okay?" said Finn as he went over to hug her.

"I'll be fine. I'm just a little nervous."

"You know I'll be there with you. I'll stay with you as long as they'll let me. You know if you want we can wait a day or two before telling Lauren and Chris that we're dating."

"No, we should tell them tonight. They should know, and thanks Finn, for promising to be there for me."

Finn just flashed her his signature lopsided smile before dropping a kiss on her lips.

"So, Rach, what do I need to do for dinner tonight?"

"Well….."

A bit later, the four of them were comfortably seated at the table. Finn was cutting Laurens lasagna into chunks while Rachel put a small bowl of cut up lasagna and vegetables on his high chair. Once they were all settled, Finn looked to Rachel, who nodded at him.

"So Laur, Chris, you know how Rachel and I went out a few nights ago?"

"Yea." They both said.

"Well, will be doing that more now."

"Why daddy?"

"Because Rachel and I are dating."

"Aunt Quinnie said that's what a boyfriend and girlfriend are?"

"Aunt Quinnie's right Laur." Said Rachel

"So you and Rachel are dating daddy?"

"Yes Laur."

"Does she get to stay here?"

"Of course!"

"Okay!" she said happily as she went back to her meal. The couple turned to look at Chris who was in his own little world and really didn't understand that his mom and Finn were dating.

"Is that okay with you Laur?" asked Finn

"Yea, I really like you and Chris!" she said to Rachel

"Well thank you Lauren! I really like you too!"

Lauren smiled then went back to her food.

Two days later, Finn and Rachel were sitting in the car outside of the courthouse. Rachel, was dressed in a black dress and was clutching to Finn's hand.

"It's going to be okay Rach. I'll be with you until they tell me so."

She looked up at him and smiled nervously at him.

"Thanks. I'm just a little nervous and scared."

"I know, it'll be okay. I promise."

Rachel looked up at him again; squeezing his hand even harder than she already was she said with determination in her voice; "Let's go."

They walked into the building hand in hand where a receptionist directed them on where to go. When they got there, an attorney met them and explained to Rachel that Jesse was facing at least 20 years and that all she needed to do was to say how he treated her and her Chris. Rachel nodded in understandment and was led into the courtroom, where she was promised that she could leave once she had testified. She looked back at Finn who mouthed "I love you!" to her as she was led in. "I love you too." She mouthed back.

Inside the courtroom there was a number of people. Rachel was led over to section opposite where Jesse aka the defendant was sitting.

The trial started shortly after and after about 40 minutes Rachel was called up. Once she was sworn in she looked up from where she was standing and glared at Jesse.

"Miss Berry, can you please tell us how Mr. treated you?" asked the judge.

Rachel stood up straight and without quivering started to speak. "He was sweet at first to me and my son. Then he started to change. He got more aggressive and irritable. Then about a year after we started dating he started to beat me. He would hit me and throw things at me. Books, photo frames, cutting boards, hair dryers and such. He would jab we with iron rods and would purposefully grab my hand slam it on the hot stove. It went on for about a year, I would've left earlier but I was too scared about what he would do to my son and me. Then one night, he hit my son that was first time he had done that and that was it for me. I packed up our belongings and left. A while later, as I was coming in to my new apartment, he was there. He threw me to the ground and kicked me, slapped me hard many times and smashed my hand into a glass china hutch. He was demanding that I come with him but I flat out refused. Thankfully my neighbors and landlord got to me before he could do anymore."

Everyone in the courtroom was silent. There was no need for further questioning, Rachel had gotten her point across and proved what an awful person he really was.

"Thank you Miss Berry." Said the judge as Rachel was escorted out of the courtroom but not before she saw Jesse as he was glaring daggers at her. She turned her head walked out of the courtroom and into Finn's waiting arms.

**Once again, I'm sooooooooo sorry for taking ages to update! I hope to get the next chapter up relatively soon. I really enjoyed writing the junk food scene with Finn and Rachel! Don't forget to check out my blog and twitter. (Links are on my profile page) Comments and criticisms are always appreciated!**

Thanks for reading,

Gilmoregirl828


	8. Mommy and Daddy

Ch.8

_3 months later_

It had been a full three months since Jesse's trial and Rachel had been feeling much better. Jesse received 15 years in prison without probation. Knowing this, Rachel began resting easier at night, knowing that he's behind bars and not out there doing to other girls what he had done to her.

Finn and her were doing great! They had been dating for almost four months now and had even begun discussing the possibility of marriage. She knows with all her heart that she wants to marry Finn, but she wasn't ready for that just yet. They had gotten back together only a few months ago and she wanted to wait a little before becoming husband and wife.

Early one morning, on one of Finn's rare days off, while Rachel was washing the breakfast dishes before she had to go off to the theatre (she had landed the part of Lusia in _The Fantastiks_) she heard Chris crying from his room.

"He must have woken up early from his nap." Thought Rachel

"I got him!" she yelled to Finn as Chris's cries rose as she dashed up the stairs to his room.

Rachel found Chris standing up in his crib, tears flowing freely down his flushed face.

"Baby, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" asked Rachel as she picked Chris up.

"Yeaaaaa!" wailed Chris

"Shhh,shh baby mommy's here. Everything is going to be okay."

Rachel kissed her son's head gently and rocked him back and forth in her arms before Chris let out another cry.

"Mommy, I want daddy!" he wailed louder than before.

"Daddy?" thought Rachel, "Does he mean Finn?"

"DADDY!" screamed Chris as he held his arms out towards the entrance to his room. Rachel looked over and saw a confused Finn standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, baby there's Finn."

"No daddy!" cried Chris trying as hard as he could to convey to Rachel that Finn was his daddy.

Rachel and Finn however, were confused as to what to do. They hadn't discussed it, so should they encourage it or not? On one hand, Rachel was glad that Chris viewed Finn as his dad and a source of comfort but then again, she didn't know how Finn felt about it.

"Hey little buddy, I'm right here. Daddy's here." said Finn in a calming tone as he took Chris from Rachel and began to rub his back. He looked over at Rachel and saw how happy she looked as she tried to hold her tears back.

"I guess this is okay with her." Thought Finn as he continued to calm Chris.

Once Chris had calmed down, he wriggled himself out of Finn's grasp and ran out of the room, over to the small upstairs playroom that they had set up for when one of the kids needed to be upstairs.

Once Chris had left, Finn looked over to Rachel, but before he could say anything Rachel captured him in a lip-searing kiss.

"So, you're not mad?" asked Finn once they had broken apart.

"Of course not! Why would I be mad Finn? If anything I'm ecstatic!"

"I just didn't know if you liked the idea of him calling be daddy."

Rachel smiled at her boyfriend. He was so sweet and thoughtful! "Finn I find it incredibly sweet that he thinks of you as his dad. I think that it's fitting seeing that you've pretty much been his dad but, I don't want to pressure you into this, it's up to you."

It didn't take Finn longer than two seconds to make up his mind. He wanted to be Chris's dad and raise him as his own. He couldn't picture his future without Rachel and Chris!

"Where are you going?" asked Rachel as Finn walked out of the room.

"To play with my son!" he shouted with a smile on his face causing Rachel to grin.

Later that night as Finn was tucking Lauren into bed she asked him; "Daddy, because Chris calls you daddy now, does that mean I get to call Rachel mommy?"

"If you want Laur."said Finn, smiling at how his daughter always sounded older than three to him.

"Well, Rachel is like a mommy but you guys aren't married yet. Mommies and daddies are married."

"Well Laur just because we aren't married doesn't mean you can't call her mommy."

"Well I won't call her mommy until you get married." said Lauren as she folded her arms defensively around her chest and pouted.

Finn laughed to himself wondering how long Lauren would stick to that. Knowing her, it won't be very long.

"Daddy, where's my real mommy and Chris's real daddy, 'cause uncle Puck said that it takes a mommy and daddy to have a baby." asked Lauren as she looked up at Finn.

After a quick laugh, he began to think. How was he going to tell his three year-old daughter that her mother had abandoned her when she was just a baby.

"Hi guys!" said Rachel as she popped her head into Lauren's room.

"Hi Rachel!" exclaimed Lauren

"What were you guys just talking about?" asked Rachel as she made her way over to Lauren's bed.

"I'm asking daddy where Chris's real daddy and my real mommy are." Said Lauren

Finn shot her a look but Rachel immediately jumped in, she knew exactly what to say to Lauren.

"Well Laur, Chris's real daddy was taken away because he was a really bad guy." Said Rachel to the young child.

"Oh!" said Lauren, apparently that gave her enough of an answer.

She turned to Finn; "Where's my real mommy?"

"Well, Laur she went away on a long vacation." Said Finn

"So she went away without me! She doesn't sound nice. I don't want to meet her, I've got my mommy right here!" she said as she wrapped her little arms around Rachel's neck, who was shocked at what she had just heard. Finn cracked a big grin; he knew that Lauren wouldn't stick to what she had just said for long.

"So Rachel's your mommy?" asked Finn

"Yea, she's my mommy 'cause she does all the things a mommy does. She takes me and picks me up from school and dance, she tucks me in, makes me food, gives me a bath, plays with me, takes me places and she tells me that she loves me!" said Lauren as she finished her long list of reasons.

Finn looked over at Rachel who was smiling brighter than he had seen in a while.

"Well munchkin, it's time for bed!" said Finn as he and Rachel got out of Lauren's bed and started to fix the covers.

"Goodnight daddy! Goodnight mommy!" said Lauren as her parents each gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Goodnight sweetie!" they both said as they made their way out of Lauren's room and towards theirs.

"So she called you mommy!"

"And Chris called you daddy!"

They were grinning and laughing like idiots, but they couldn't help it they were just so happy! It felt like they were a family but it felt too easy. It felt as if there was going to be more to overcome before they could finally be a family together. Rachel just pushed the thought out of her mind, thinking that she was just over analyzing things, today was a happy day, she shouldn't spend it analyzing things like that.

"Finn, I'm pregnant."

**Thanks for being so patient with me while I took forever again to get this up! Don't forget to check out my blog and twitter! Comments and criticisms are always appreciated! **

Thanks for reading!

Gilmoregirl828


	9. Will You?

Ch.9

"You're pregnant?"

"Yup, 6 weeks. I just found out a few days ago-"

Rachel stopped talking and squealed as Finn picked her up and spun her around showering her with kisses.

"Rach, this is amazing! We're gonna have a baby!" once he had put Rachel down, his hands immediately went to her abdomen and began rubbing and placing soft, sweet kisses on her still flat stomach.

"Hi little baby it's your daddy! I just want to tell you that I love you so much and I can't wait to meet you." Said Finn as Rachel rubbed his head, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Come on Finn lets go to bed." yawned Rachel as she moved towards their bed.

Finn climbed into their bed and after giving Rachel one more kiss, he gathered her in his arms, one of his hands resting on her stomach.

The next morning, Finn woke up he leaned over towards Rachel's side but instead of finding his pregnant girlfriend he found a cold pillow.

"Typical Rachel." He thought, Rachel was the only person he knew that actually got up before eight when she didn't have too.

Once he managed to drag himself out of the warm comfortable bed he made his way downstairs towards the kitchen where he found Rachel talking rather loudly on the phone.

"Well don't you have an earlier time! Yes I know that the holidays are coming up, but I MUST get my children photographed! Fine, today at noon will work." Exclaimed Rachel. "Thank you so much!" she said reverting back to a sweeter sounding voice.

"Finn, we're taking the kids to the photo studio down the street to get their pictures taken today." Said Rachel in a matter-of-fact way.

"Why do we need to do that? Didn't they get their pictures taken at daycare earlier this year?" asked a genuinely confused Finn.

"Yes, but we need to get professional portraits done, they always look so much better. Now I have to go pick out their outfits and make sure that the colors go together, I'll pick your clothes out to so when we do our family portraits today we look put together."

"Wait a minute Rach, what's this about family portraits? I mean we're not even married, we can do family portraits when we get married or when the baby comes." Said a confused Finn.

Rachel, who was walking up the stair spun around and looking him straight in the eye said; "Finn I don't care if we're married or not, I want family photos of us now before I start to show. Then after the baby comes we can get photos of the baby done and another family portrait, but I want photos done now!" she said with finality in her tone.

It was then that Finn learned not only how hormonal Rachel is when she's pregnant but also that nothing stops a pregnant Rachel from getting what she wants!

*glee*

A while later, Rachel had decided on the color purple for the pictures. She had dressed Lauren in light purple dress with butterflies and flowers on it; her hair had been left down with part of it being pulled back by a bow. She knew Chris had a purple polo about the same color as Lauren's dress and she had found a deep purple shirt in her closet and polo of the same color in Finns, that would both look great with kakis.

Once they had arrived at the studio, they selected the background and decided to take some pictures in the yard behind the studio. Once the kids were posed in way that Rachel found expectable, the photographer started snapping away. After they had done what seemed like hundreds of poses and combinations and separate poses they moved out back to take more photos. They were about halfway through the next set when Chris, out of boredom turned towards Lauren and started to pull on the little bows on the straps of her dress much to Laurens dismay.

"MOMMY! Chris is pulling on my bows!" screeched Lauren

"Chris, lets leave Lauren's bows alone." said Rachel calmly as she brushed Lauren's hair and handed Chris a stuffed bear to play with.

A few minutes later right during a take Chris started to get fidgety and burst into tears.

"Daddy, Chris is crying."

"Don't worry Laur he's just a little tired because he hasn't had a nap today and neither have you little lady." Said Finn to his daughter while Rachel soothed Chris.

"Well, I'm not tired daddy."

"If you say so Laur." Said Finn, knowing full well that his daughter can't go a day without a nap.

Once Chris had calmed down, they got the kids situated for a few more photos. But it wasn't too long before they heard the cries of none of than Lauren.

"DADDY! MOMMY! The flash is hurting my eyes!" cried Lauren

"Shh,shh. It's okay Lauren, it's okay. I'm here." soothed Rachel as she gathered Lauren in her arms and began to rock her back and forth.

Then as if on cue, Chris started to cry as well.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" asked Finn as picked Chris up and started to rock him like Rachel was doing to Lauren. Chris answered with more screams leaving Finn to figure out that he was tired.

"I think we should leave once we get them calmed down." said Rachel as she continued to rock Lauren.

"Okay, I'm going to go pay the sitting fee and get him out to the car, if you'll just take Lauren."said Finn

"Okay, I'll see you in the car."

It didn't take more than 5 minutes for the two kids to fall asleep during the quiet ride home.

"So, when's your next doctors appointment?" asked Finn, wanting to break the silence.

"Two weeks.

"I want to come with you."

"Okay." Said Rachel, her voice sounding distant.

"Rach, is something wrong?"

"Yes, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

A wistful smile spread across Rachel's face; "About us and the kids. Our newest addition, family vacations and trips to the park. Crazy mornings, sleepless nights, holidays, first days of school and meals at your diner."

As Rachel spoke, Finn found himself thinking about all of these events. He could picture it all. "Our wedding, the birth of our children."

"What?" asked a confused Rachel.

"Oh I was just adding to your list. Our wedding day, the birth of our children because don't think that we're stopping after this one!" he said wriggling his eyebrows.

"You want to marry me?" asked a shocked Rachel

"Of course! I've wanted to for a very long time. What, do you not want to marry me?" asked Finn fearing for the worst.

"Finn, of course I want to marry you!" exclaimed Rachel as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Now, just so you know I still want to propose to you on a bended knee with a ring and all like I know you want!"

Rachel didn't know what to say, he had to be the sweetest, kindest most loving boyfriend in the world, he knew what she wanted and he would do whatever it takes to make her happy.

"Now," thought Finn "I just have to figure out how I'm going to do it."

Two weeks later, Finn and Rachel were sitting in the doctor's office, clutching on to each other's hands. They had decided that after this appointment they would tell the kids that Rachel was pregnant. Finn had also decided that in a few days, he would take Rachel out to dinner and then to the place in the grocery store where they reconnected and propose to her there. It was perfect. It had been long enough to throw her off the scent so he knew that she wouldn't be expecting this.

"Rachel Berry?" asked the nurse.

An hour later Rachel and Finn walked out of the doctors office hand in hand, with the new ultrasound pictures in Rachel's purse.

"I still can't believe that's our baby!" remarked Finn as he took the photos out from Rachel's purse and began to look at them lovingly.

"I know, it's hard to believe that in seven months we'll have a new baby in the house!" squealed Rachel as Finn began to drive back to their home. "Oh, Finn I can't wait to tell the kids!"

"Rach, I think we should wait a day or two to tell the kids. That way we can you know think over how were going to tell them."

Rachel scrunched up her nose as she looked over at her boyfriend, "Okay, if you want too."

Two days later, Finn was getting ready to take Rachel out. Tonight was the night; he was going to officially ask Rachel to spend forever with him tonight. He was pacing up and down the downstairs hallway waiting for Rachel, who was upstairs getting primped for the night.

As she made her way down the stairs, Finn's jaw dropped! She looked stunning her fitted black dress, with her hair pulled back into a bun with a small flower pinned to the side of her head. She smiled back at him and once she reached the bottom, she linked arms with him. After they said goodbye to the kids, Burt and Carole pretty much forced them out the door with smiles on their faces, knowing full well what Finn had planned for tonight.

After dinner he drove by the grocery store and pretended that he had totally forgotten that they were in dire need of milk and that they needed to get some now. Grabbing Rachel by the hand he led her into the store.

Once inside Finn, was rather relieved. It was pretty late so the store wasn't very crowded meaning his proposal would be pretty private. As they walked towards the milk, Finn spotted it-the spot where they met again almost six months ago.

"Do you remember that almost six months ago we met right here when Lauren ran into you?" asked Finn

"Of course! How could I forget!"

"I love you."

"I love you too Finn."

"Rach, these last few months have been amazing, the two of us reconnected and then there are our two beautiful children. Rachel I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Rachel Berry, will you marry me?" asked Finn, kneeled on one knee with a beautiful ring in one hand.

Rachel didn't have to think twice. She wiped away her tears and pounced on him. "Yes, yes, yes, yes and yes!" she said I between kisses. Rachel couldn't help but feel whole as Finn slipped the ring onto her finger and sealed it with a kiss.

**So they're engaged now! I think I hear wedding bells and baby cries! So some fluff and a scene of them as a family (which was so much fun to write!) Next chapter: the kids find out! Now should Finn and Rachel have a boy or a girl or even twins? Let me know! Comments and criticisms are greatly appreciated**!

Thanks for reading!

Gilmoregirl828


	10. Costumes and Announcements

**A/N:So, it's been like 3 months since I updated last! I can't believe that I let it go that long but the holidays and other things came up and I didn't find a lot of time to write. Thank you all for the amazing reviews, they make my day! So who else is extremely upset about the finchel breakup? On the upside Brad Falchuk tweeted this about finchel and the rest of the group "It's called happy endings, not happy middles." Some hope there for us! So here we go the new chapter of "Pieces Of Me."**

Ch.10

The entire drive home, Rachel would take every moment she could to glance lovingly at her ring and give Finn a quick peck on the lips while they were at a light.

"I'm thinking a winter wedding, you know like around the holidays, before I start to show and all." Announced Rachel as they were pulling into the driveway.

"Whatever you want Rach! I don't care if we get married in the pouring rain and your as big as a blimp, all I want is to marry you." he said, pulling her into him as they made their way towards the front door.

"Finn Hudson are you insinuating that you are anticipating that I'm going to be extremely huge?"

"What-no Rach, of course not, you'll just expand a bit."

"I hope I don't gain a ton of weight, when I was pregnant with Chris I was enormous." Said Rachel as they pulled into the driveway.

They walked towards the house hand in hand. As he opened the door, Carole looked over with curiosity plaguing her face.

Finn, never the one for tact exclaimed "SHE SAID YES MOM!"

"Oh my goodness!" yelled Carole excitedly, throwing her arms in the air before she looked over to Rachel for verification. Rachel nodded, and Carole dashed over to the couple, enveloping them both in a hug.

"Congratulations, you two! I'm so happy for you! Welcome to the family sweetheart!" she said as she gave Rachel a bone-crushing hug. "Now, let me see that ring."

Rachel extended her hand for Carole, who gushed over how beautiful the ring was.

"Oh, I'm so excited for you two, now do I have to wait much longer for another grandbaby!"

"I don't think that your going to have too long mom, you think you can wait another 7 ½ months?" asked Finn

"What do you mean Finn?" asked Carole, after a few seconds it clicked. "Are you telling me that Rachel is pregnant?" asked Carole hopefully.

Rachel nodded her head in reassurance and was once again pulled into a hug by Carole.

"Oh my god! Another baby, I'm going to have a another grandbaby!" cried Carole as she continued to celebrate.

"Congrats you two." Said Burt as he gave each of them a hug.

Once Carole and Burt had left for the night, Finn pulled Rachel as close to him as gravity would allow. "So, Mrs. Rachel Hudson. I like the sound of that." He said between kisses.

"Me too, it's a big turn on!" said Rachel seductively

Finn leaned down to kiss her again before scooping her up and carrying her up to their room.

*glee*

The following morning, Finn and Rachel woke up later than usual by the kids who were jumping up and down on their bed screaming:

"Wake up, wake up, wake up! Come on I'm hungry and I wanna go get my Halloween costume today! Come on mommy wake up you promised me we'd go today!" screamed Lauren while jumping up and down.

"I wanna be Buzz Lightyear!"added Chris

"You'll be the best Buzz there is buddy!" said Finn as he picked up Chris.

"Now what does Buzz say Chris?" asked Finn

"To infinity and beyond!" shouted Chris as he flung his arms out while Finn "flew" him around the bedroom.

"Again daddy,again,again!"

"I wanna a turn daddy!"

"Okay, your turn Laur!"

"WHEEEEE!" squealed Lauren as she was twirled around in Finn's arms.

"Who wants breakfast?" asked Rachel as she clapped her hands together.

"I do!" came two eager little voices.

"Well then, lets go!"

*glee*

"Here you go guys." Said Rachel as she placed plates of eggs and bowls of cereal in front of them. "And, I want to see that whole bowl of cereal gone, no eating only the marshmallows." Finn had convinced Rachel to give the kids Lucky Charms with their eggs instead of whole-wheat toast.

"But mommy, the oats don't taste good. Even daddy said so." Said Lauren

"Well then it's settled, I'll just take this cereal and go get you some toast then."

"NOOO! I'll eat mommy, every last bit I promise!"

"Okay then Laur."

Once the kids had finished eating and the dishes had all been washed and put away Rachel called out to the kids: "Who wants to go to the costume store?" A chorus of eager "I do's" soon followed

"Go upstairs and get changed and then we'll go."

In what must have been record time for them, they were all dressed and ready to go in 30 minutes.

"Can we go now mama?" asked Chris as he tugged on Rachel's pant leg.

"In just a minute baby."

"Are you ready now mama?"

"Almost Chris."

"Now?"

"In just a minute sweetie."

"Ready now?"

"Yep. Now who wants to go get a costume!"

"Me!"squealed Chris as Rachel picked him up.

*glee*

A little bit later Rachel and the kids walked into the costume store, the kids pulling on her arm.

"Come on mommy! Lets go over there." Said Lauren as she pointed to the kids section.

Lauren and Chris eagerly bounded over to the children's costumes.

Chris quickly found a Buzz Lightyear costume while Lauren tried on what seemed like every girls costume in the store.

"What about this one mommy?" asked Lauren as she twirled around in a Rapunzel costume from Disney's Tangled.

"I think its looks great sweetie."

"That's what you said about the last one! This is Rapunzel which is way different from Snow White!"

"I think you look fantastic sweets!"

"Mommy I need help! I don't know which one to wear! This is so hard!" asked Lauren while staring at a handful of costumes in front of her.

"Well, I think that you would look great in any one of them."

"Mommy I know who I want to be! I wanna be Belle, but I want the costume from the Disney Store!"

"What's wrong with the Belle costume here Laur?"

"It's not as sparkly and glittery as the other one." She said quietly.

Rachel thought for a moment, the Disney store was at the mall, which was just a few minutes away. She could take the kids and get their costumes there and since she was on vacation from the show this week they could grab lunch as well.

"Okay, once we buy Chris his costume we'll go."

Ten minutes later they were standing in the Disney Store by the Halloween costumes.

"I want this one mommy."said Lauren as she held up a Belle dress.

"Okay, it looks very pretty."

"Can I get shoes,crown,wand and trick-or-treat bag too?" asked Lauren innocently

"Sure baby."

Once they had finished in the Disney Store and had lunch at the food court they made their way home.

"Is daddy gonna be home mommy I wanna show him my costume."

"I don't think so, but he'll be back by dinner."

*glee*

True to Rachel's word, Finn arrived home by dinner time and was nearly attacked by Lauren and Chris when he entered the house.

"Daddy,daddy,daddy we got our Halloween costumes today! You wanna see 'em daddy!"asked Lauren excitedly.

"How about you show daddy after dinner Laur."

"Okay mommy."

"Why don't you take Chris and go wash up for dinner." Said Rachel

Once the kids were out of earshot Finn hoisted Rachel up and planted a kiss on her willing lips.

"I think we should tell them tonight. What about you?" he asked Rachel

"We should. I just wonder how they'll take it!"

"They'll be fine Rach. If anything they'll be excited."

*glee*

Once everyone was settled at the table and eating their food contently Finn looked at Rachel who nodded at him.

"Hey guys, mommy and daddy have some very exciting news for you!"

"What!" asked Chris and Lauren in unison

"Well,"said Finn as he reached for Rachel's hand, "mommy and daddy are going to get married!"

"So this means that we'll all be together?" asked Lauren

"Of course sweetie!" said Finn to his daughter

"We have some more to tell you." Said Rachel "You're going to have a new brother or sister soon!"

"Like a baby?" asked Lauren

"Yep!"

"YAY! Chris did you hear?"

"I wanna baby brother!" said Chris excitedly

"Will see about that buddy!"

"Are you happy?" Rachel asked the kids

"Yeah!" they shouted

After dinner the kids put on a fashion show, modeling their new costumes for their parents.

"Who is this big strong boy?" asked Finn

"I'm Buzz Lightyear!"

"Well look at you Buzz aren't you a big guy!"

Chris beamed proudly at his parents while he tried to fly around the living room.

Once Rachel had calmed him, Lauren ran into the room, waving her wand.

"My, my,my who is this pretty lady?" asked Finn

"I'm Belle daddy. Right mommy?"

"That's right princess."

"Well I think that you are the prettiest Belle there is." Said Finn

"Thanks daddy."

"Who's the teapot that you're carrying?" asked Finn

"It's daddy! It's my trick-or-treat bag!"

"Well I think it looks great!"

"Well it's time for two little munchkins to go to bed." Said Rachel

Niether one of the kids complained, they held their arms out and were carried up to their rooms

Once they had got the kids settled, Finn and Rachel sunk on to the couch to watch a movie relishing the quite and their amazing little family.

**So once again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I'm working on the next chapter right now! **

Thanks for reading!

Gilmoregirl828


End file.
